


Waking Up with You

by countessmry (ro_mm_ck)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cross-stitch, M/M, craft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/countessmry
Summary: Cross-stitch created for the fic written by literaryoblivion!





	Waking Up with You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waking Up With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205616) by [literaryoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion). 

Title: Waking Up With You

Author: literaryoblivion

Medium: Cross-stitch

Notes: Thanks to Lit_oblivion for the awesome story. This was so much fun to put together. The design of it and everything came so quickly when I began reading. It was immediate and it's been so long since that's happened for me in fandom. I don't even go here but the story was so sweet and I'm so happy these failboats got together in the end. I hope you like it. 

Click the photos for full res versions

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/marymoline/48966129462/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/marymoline/48965945881/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
